Lu's Special Gift
by azsurferchicknStrngMed-RosaFan
Summary: This story is about Lu and Jonas and they're already married and they get a special gift! CHAPTER 4 IS UP I HOPE U ENJOY! AND PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS
1. Asking the Doctor

**Chap.1**

**Lu's Special Gift**

**1 month after Lu and Jonas's honeymoon**

**8:00AM**

**Lana: Hey Baby**

**Lu: Hi Lana**

**Lana: How are you?**

**Lu: Good**

**Lana: Jonas?**

**Lu: He's good too**

**Lana: That's good**

**Lu: Yeah. Well I got to run; I've got patients to get to.**

**10:45 AM**

_Lu runs past Andy to the bathroom_

**Andy:** _Knocks on door_ **Are You Ok Delgado?**

**Lu:** _walks out _**Yeah, I'll be fine**

**Andy: Are you sure?**

**Lu: Yes Andy I'm sure, I'm a doctor for crying out loud, I'd think id know if there was something wrong with me.**

**Andy: Ok then, I guess I'll see you later then**

**Lu: Yeah, see you later**

**1 week later**

**Lu: Andy, Can I see you in your office?**

**Andy: Sure Delgado**

**Lu: Thanks** _closes office door_

**Andy: What's Up Delgado?**

**Lu: I think I'm pregnant.**

**Andy: What makes you think that?**

**Lu: I've been really tired. I'm three weeks late, nauseous and sexually active. Wouldn't you think the same thing?**

**Andy: Yeah, I would. DO you want me to give you a blood test to make sure?**

**Lu: Yeah that's what I came to ask you.**

**Andy: Ok then.** _Draws blood_ **I'll send this up to the lab and tell them I need this ASAP!**

**1 hour later**

_Andy knocks on Lu's office door_

**Lu: Come in**

**Andy: I got your test results**

**Lu: Wow that fast…when u said ASAP I guess you meant ASAP!** _Lu talking in a joking manner_

**Andy: Yea….**

**Lu: So…what does it say?** _Lu saying in a very inpatient voice_

**Andy: Ok…I'm going to give it to you straight….you're pregnant…**

**Lu: Oh my gosh!…are you serious!** _With a surprising and scared look on her face_

**Andy: So…Delgado what are you going to do?** _With a sympathetic look on her face_

**Lu: I'm going to get off early and then I'm going to go see Jonas and tell him…. then I'm going to call Marc and tell him too…**

**Andy: Ok that sounds like a good plan…are you ok Delgado?**

**Lu: Yea I'm fine** _trying not to sound scared_

**Andy: Are you sure?**

**Lu: Yep…I'm perfect!…so I'll see you tomorrow morning!**

**Andy: Ok…be careful Delgado**

**Lu: I will…bye**

**Chap. 2 should be up very soon please REVIEW REVIEW! THANKS**

**Love :. Labrina andElise.: **


	2. Telling The Guys

**Later on that night**

_Lu arrives at home__ to tell Jonas the news…_

**Lu: Hey Jonas…I have to talk to you. **_With a scared tremble in her voice_

**Jonas: Hey Lu…what do you have to talk to me about**

**Lu: Well remember when we went on our honeymoon last month?**

**Jonas: yeah….**

**Lu: well I'm 3 weeks late and….**

**Jonas: 3 weeks late on what?**

**Lu: my period Jonas! **_In an irritated voice_

**Jonas: Oh…OH! **_Finally getting what Lu was saying_

**Lu: yeah!**

**Jonas: so does this mean you're pregnant? **

**Lu: yes Jonas…what are you thinking?**

**Jonas: Well, I'm thinking that I'm excited**

**Lu: really?**

**Jonas: yes...why do ask like that? Like I wasn't going to be excited**

**Lu: well when I had Marc, Bill wasn't excited at all**

**Jonas: well I'm not Bill... I'm Jonas...the love of your life!**

**Lu: I know. Thank you so much. I love you**

**Jonas: I love you too. How far along are you anyways?**

**Lu: About 1 and a half months. **

**Jonas: Wow! Just think, by Christmas time we'll have a baby.**

**Lu: I know. Isn't it great!**

**Jonas: Yeah! **

_Lu_ _runs to bathroom_

**Jonas: Are you ok**

**Lu: Yeah, I'm fine. It's just this morning sickness. I still don't understand why they call it "Morning" sickness if you don't even get it only in the morning.**

**Jonas: Well, is there anything I can do for you?**

**Lu: As a matter of fact there is. You can carry me up to bed.**

**Jonas: **_laughs _**anything for you my queen**

**Lu: **_laughs _**I adore you Jonas!**

**Jonas: I adore you too Lu!**

**An hour later when Lu wakes up**

_Lu wakes up to an empty house andyells for Jonas! But nobody answers…So Lu calls Jonas on his cell phone_

**Lu: Jonas where are u?**

**Jonas: open the door Lu…**

**Lu opens the door to a man with a lot of bags and a cell phone in his hand trying to put it to his ear**

**Jonas: it would be nice if u can get at least just one bag I mean if u feel like it** _in a joking way_

**Lu: sorry Jonas…but you scared me when I opened the door. What is all this?**

**Jonas: **_very wound up_** its stuff I got for the baby! Look I got a crib, a mobile, some toys…look this one squeaks when I squeeze its tummy!**

**Lu: **_laughing_** I see! Awwww…Jonas these are so cute!**

**Jonas: I know! Were you up for a long time waiting for me?**

**Lu: No, I just woke up and called you**

**Jonas: ok…so what do you think?**

**Lu: I think you're beautiful**

**Jonas: thanks baby you're so gorgeous**

**So while Lu and Jonas put all the baby stuff in future baby room Lu remembers something.**

**Lu: OMG!**

**Jonas: what **_with a concerned look on his face_

**Lu: I forgot to call Marc**

**Jonas: calm down Lu the phone is right beside you**

**Lu: ok good**

**So Lu picks up the phone and calles Marc at school**

**Marc: Hello?**

**Lu: hey honey**

**Marc: hey mom…how r u and Jonas**

**Lu: we're wonderful!**

**Marc: wow mom you sound really** **cheerful**

**Lu: I am!… and I have something thrilling to tell u**

**Marc: what is it?**

**Lu: Marc I'm pregnant**

**Marc: really mom**

**Lu: yes...are u thrilled?**

**Marc: well… yea! I'm going to have a little sister or brother by**

**Christmas…what a great Christmas gift!**

**Lu: yea it is… I'm so happy that ur happy about this**

**Marc: how did Jonas take it?**

**Lu: he was VERY excited. He even went out shopping today for the baby and he doesn't even know if it's a boy or girl**

**Marc: **_laughs_** well I am sooo happy for you guys…hey mom I'm going to call you u back tonight cuz I have to go to work now…**

**Lu: ok Marc…I love you**

**Marc: Love you to mom bye**

_Lu hangs up with Marc_

**Jonas: well how did he take the news?**

**Lu: he was excited!**

**Jonas: excellent!...so who do u have to tell now?**

**Lu: Andy** **already knows so she's off the list…ummm Lana, Peter, and Dr. Jackson**

**Jonas: ok it's going to be so hilarious when u enlighten Dr. Jackson!**

**Well I hope u liked this chap! We're starting on the 3rd chap right now so just be patient! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS**

**Labrina and Elise**


	3. Telling Ritten House

**Telling Ritten House**

**1 Month Later**

_Lu's walking in the clinic_

**Lana: Good morning Lu**

**Lu: Good morning Lana**

**Lana: You have a lot of patients already kid…so lets get to them**

**Lu: goodness…yea that's a good idea cuz I have to talk to u**

**Lana: about?**

**Lu: I'll tell u later…so who's my first patient of the day?**

**Lana: Latasha Johnson **

**Later that day**

**_The waiting room is empty…_**

**Lu: **_peaks her head out of the door of her office _**Lana can u come here?**

**Lana: what's wrong kid**

**Lu: nothing I have to talk to u about something**

**Lana: ok kid…talk**

**Lu: ok…I'm just going to tell u straight and not beat around the bush…I'm pregnant**

**Lana sitting there with no shock on her face**

**Lu: did u hear me? I said I was…. **_Lana cuts her off_

**Lana: I know what u said Lu…u know Lana knows everything that goes on in this hospital…and u know I know everything that goes on with u…now what I don't know and don't understand is why did it take u so long to tell me. I'm your best friend and u know I wouldn't judge u…actually I'm very happy for u and Jonas**

**Lu: Thank you Lana**

**Lana: So how did Jonas take it?**

**Lu: He was so happy he went out shopping for baby stuff yesterday…it was so adorable!**

**Lana: **_laughing _**really… well that's good that he took the news better then Bill did**

**Lu: Yea I know and I told Marc yesterday too**

**Lana: Oh what did he say?**

**Lu: He was excited… he said that he's going to have a little baby brother or sister by Christmas and that it's going to be a great Christmas gift**

**Lana: I'm so happy for u kid!**

_Lu and Lana hug_

**Lu: Thank you so much Lana…now I have to tell Peter and Dr. Jay**

**Lana: **_laughing_** Oh man I want to be their when u tell Dr. Jay!**

**Lu: haha that's what Jonas said!**

**Peter:** _knocks on Lu's office door_ **Lana u better get out there the phones are ringing off the hook and Dr. Jay is looking for u!**

**Lana: well Lana has to go back to work kid…ill talk to u later**

**Lu: ok…Peter can u stay?**

**Peter: Sure Lu… what's wrong?**

**Lu: nothing… but I just wanted to tell you that…I'm…I'm…pregnant**

**Peter: Well congratulations Lu!**

**Lu: Thank you**

**Peter: So how did Jonas take the news?**

**Lu: He was ecstatic**

**Peter: Better then Bill huh?**

**Lu: Yeah**

**Peter: what about Marc**

**Lu: He was happy to!**

**Peter: Well that's good…you all right Lu?**

**Lu: **_running to the bathroom_ **NO!**

**Dr. Jackson:**_walks by while Lu is running to the bathroom**…**_**Peter what's wrong with Lu?**

**Peter wasn't sure if Lu had already told Dr. Jay about her being pregnant…but if she already told him about it he wouldn't be asking what's wrong with her**

**Peter: I have no clue…_and he walked away_**

**Dr. Jay: _knocking on the bathroom door _Dr. Delgado are you all right?**

**Lu: I am now!** _With a huge sigh of relieve_

_Lu is walking out of the bathroom_

**Dr. Jay: So what's wrong Lu?**

**Lu: I'm pregnant**

**Dr. Jay: What! Don't joke around Lu**

**Lu: I'm not joking Dr. Jackson**

**Dr. Jay: Your 2 months aren't u?**

**Lu: exactly 2 months…but nothing will be different though I will be here everyday and do my job the same way like I always do and…** _Dr. Jay cuts her off_

**Dr. Jay: Lu it's ok… just because your pregnant doesn't mean your fired…it means your having a little girl or boy… and I'm happy for you and that man you married**

**Lu: His name is Jonas.**

**Dr. Jay: But I'm happy for yall**

**Lu: Thank you sooo much Dr. Jackson…to tell u the truth I was really scared to tell u cuz I didn't know how u was going to take it…**

**Dr. Jay: What… Luisa Delgado? Scared? NO!** _In a sarcastic way_

**Lu: **_smiles _**yea just a little**

**Later that day**

Andy knocks on Lu's office door

**Lu: come in**

**Andy: Hey Delgado**

**Lu: Hey Andy…I haven't seen u all day…how are u?**

**Andy: I'm good…how about u…I heard u ran in to Dr. Jackson while u was running to the bathroom**

**Lu: _laughing_ yea and that's when I told him**

**Andy: How did he take it?** _With a flabbergasted look on her face_

**Lu: He took it better then I thought…at first he thought I was joking but then he was ok with it**

**Andy: that's good…so have u told everybody?**

**Lu: yeah and they all took it very good!**

**Andy: I'm really happy for u Delgado**

**Lu: Thank you Andy…well I'll see u in the morning…I need to go home so I can get some sleep**

**Andy: Ok see you in the morning**

**Here's chap. 3! I hope u enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Labrina and Elise**


	4. Patients and Friends

**1 month later**

_Lu walks in the clinic_

Lana: Morning Lu 

**Lu: Hey Lana. Have you seen Andy? **

**Lana: She should be in her office**

**Lu: Thanks **_(walks into Andy's office)_

**Andy: Hey Lu**

**Lu: (**_with a puzzled look on her face_**) Lu? **

**Andy: That is your first name isn't it.**

**Lu: Yeah, it's just that u never call me Lu.**

**Andy: Well, you're my patient now, so I figured I'd call by your first name.**

**Lu: Who said anything about my being your patient? **_(Smiles)_

**Andy: I just assumed**

**Lu: I was kidding Andy. I wouldn't have anyone else.**

**Andy: **_(laughs)_** so…Speaking of you being my patient, why don't you make an appointment for a sonogram in a month?**

**Lu: That sounds good to me**

**Andy: I'll see you later then?**

**Lu: Yeah, I'll see you later. **(_Walks out of office)_

**Lu: Lana, Andy said to make an appointment to for a sonogram in about a month**

**Lana: OK. How 'bout August 13 at 9?**

**Lu: Fine. **

**Lana: Ok then. **

**Lu: By the way, who's my next patient?**

**Lana: Michelle Stevens. She's waiting in your office**

**Lu: Thanks **_(walks into her office)_

**Lu: Hey Michelle. What seems to be the problem?**

**Michelle: Well… I've been really thirsty; I've been losing weight even though I'm always eating. Not that that's bad. I've been really nauseous, and I'm always tired.**

**Lu: It sounds like diabetes, but I'm gonna run some tests just to make sure.**

**Michelle: Ok. Thanks Lu. **_(Lu draws blood)_

**Lu: **_(Spots peter outside office and motions for him to come in)_** Peter, can u take this up to the lab?**

**Peter: Sure Lu.**

**Lu: Thanks. Well Michelle, I'll call you when we get your blood work back**

**Michelle: Ok Lu. Bye**

**Later on, at lunch…**

**Andy: Hey Lu**

**Lu: Hi Andy (sits down)**

**Lana: Since when do you call her Lu?**

**Andy: umm... since she became my patient**

**Lana: **_(laughs and leaves)_

**Andy: So how is Jonas**

**Lu: He's good. He's so excited about the baby.**

**Andy: That's great. **_(pager goes off) _**Gotta run, ER needs me. Talk to you later?**

**Lu: Yeah, Bye. **_(pager goes off, Lu laughs) _


End file.
